Pallets are often used to move goods from a warehouse to a store. Pallets include a deck that holds the goods above the floor so that fork tines can enter the pallet below the deck to lift and move the loaded pallet.
Half pallets may be used to move goods when it is expected that the half pallets will be moved through narrow aisles or into coolers. Typically half pallets may have a deck with short edges approximately 18-26 inches, which is about half as wide as a full size pallet. The long edges of the deck of the half pallet are typically in the range of approximately 36-50 inches. Generally, two side-by-side half pallets occupy about the same floor space and have about the same deck surface as a single full size pallet. Two half pallets can carry the same amount of goods as a full size pallet, but split into smaller loads. The loaded half pallet can also fit below shelves on a store floor, for merchandizing directly from the half pallet.